Half Namikaze
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: One day, a new student comes to the academy. She has the same eyes as Naruto, but her hair is red. Her name? Namikaze Kizune, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. When she and Shikamaru start to fall in love, will she tell him what she is? ShikaKizu.


**Me: Hola, fans! Yes, I used Spanish! :P I am back. This time with a new story. Another Naruto one. WOOHOO! I have way too many of these...*sighs* But, enough with that! Disclaimers! Hmm...how about... Shino! :D**

**Shino: I like bugs.**

**Me: I know you like bugs, do the disclaimers... *sighs***

**Shino: She does not own anything but the plot and the OC.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Shino: I like bugs.**

**Me: *sighs* Ookay. Hope you all like it! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm sorry, Kizune. I have to it." the tall blonde told small red haired baby girl in his arms. He put her down on a pedestal and did the hand signs to seal the 10-tailed fox inside of the small baby. He put his chakra into the baby along with the monster. He knew she would unlock his chakra sometime in her life, but he did not know when. He wished he had told his wife about his daughter. She would be furious. After all, Kushina was quick to anger. Unlike him.

The Fourth Hokage smiled sadly as he sealed his chakra and the monster into his daughter, Namikaze Kizune.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_8 years later._

"Welcome class. Today we have a new student." Iruka-sensei said, standing at his podium. The class started murmuring about who the new person might be. They gasped as they watched the girl walk in. She stopped next to Iruka and opened her eyes. They were bright blue. Like Uzamaki Naruto's. But, her hair wasn't anything like Naruto's. Her hair was red. It was short and spikey on the top and a long braid that reached past her waist. She smiled and bowed.

"My name is Namikaze Kizune. I am very pleased to meet you all." she said in a voice that sounded like bells. She stood up straight and smiled at them.

"Ok. You can go sit by that blonde over there." Iruka said, pointing to Naruto. She nodded and went to sit down. When she did, Naruto introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Uzamaki Naruto." he said, smiling his hundred watt smile. She turned and smiled a sweet smile at him.

"Namikaze Kizune. Nice to meet you."

She then turned and started paying attention to Iruka's long and agonizing lecture. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her. She had 6 earring in the ear he could see so he assumed that meant she had the same number in her other ear. Her hair spiked like his, but as much. Her braid was slung over her shoulder and looked so silky soft. There was also someone who was staring at her. That was Nara Shikamaru. He loved her smile and the way her voice sounded. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. This was the first time we had actually stayed awake in class.

"Hello. I am your substitute weapons teacher, Kira. Since I'm new, I want to know all your names. We'll start with the blonde over here." the teacher said, pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it!"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Aburame Shino. I like bugs."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"TenTen."

"Rock Lee! Youth!"

"Akamachi Choji."

And finally, "Namikaze Kizune."

The teacher gasped at the sound of the name Namikaze. She ushered the other kids away from Kizune as she looked at her. Kizune looked at her with her fathers bright blue eyes. She looked confused.

"What did you say your last name was, girl?" Kira asked.

"Namikaze. Why?" Kizune answered, tilting her head to the side.

"Please come with me, young girl." the teacher said, grabbing Kizune's wrist and dragging her away from the rest of the class. Kizune was confused and scared. Once out of sight, the teacher let go of Kizune and looked at her with a look that said, "Can you keep up with me?" Kizune recognized it, and smiled. She nodded. Kira started running towards Hokage Tower. Kizune waited awhile, before taking out a three-pronged kunai and throwing it. It flew past the teacher and landed in the wall of Hokage Tower. Kizune did the hand signs and then she ran. The world around her blurred as she ran. Her father had left a scroll telling her how to learn his technique. Now, she was The Red Flash.

By the time Kira got to the tower, Kizune was already there. She was leaning against the wall, smiling triumphantly. The teacher looked at her in amazement.

"How...?" she asked. Kizune pushed herself off the wall, and took out four of her three-pronged kunais and showed them to her teacher. She smiled evilly.

"I already know I'm the daughter of the Fourth Hokage."

**Me: Wow! This chapter was awesome! :D**

**Kizune: I loved it, too! :D**

**Me: So, I hope you all liked it! Please review! Thnx!**

**Kizune: So, I know Minato's technique?**

**Me: Duh!**


End file.
